The Desicion
by lokifan103
Summary: When Trunks breaks up with Pan she is left with inguries and uncared for until Android 17 finds her wounded and takes her back to his cabin.
1. Chapter 1

One day, when 17 was outside working he started to hear a noise. So, Android 17 started to walk towards the sound. Once he found were the source of noise came from. It was Pan. It seemed like she was hiding from something. He came out of his hiding place and started walking towards her.  
"Pan?" asked 17.  
"Wa," answered Pan. She got up and she turned around. Once she did she saw 17 standing behind her. Then she fell from getting up and passed out. 17 catches her and carries her back to his cabin.  
~Few Hours Later~  
Pan woke up in a spare room of 17's cabin. She found wraps on her right knee amd left arm where her wounds where. She sniffed and could smell food cooking from downstairs. She got up from the bed and opened her door and walked downstairs. Once she did she found 17 in the kitchen cooking.


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you doing," asked Pan as she entered the Kitchen. "Looks who woke up," 17 says jokingly. "Answer my question please," Pan says angrily. 17 said nothing and keeps cooking. Pan was starting to get really annoyed and leaves the room. She sat on the couch and turned on the T.V. Then 17 walked into the room. Pan looked up with a tear stained face. "Why am I here?" asked Pan "I found you in the woods while I was working. At first I started to here noises. I didn't what is was until i found you with your bruised arm and cut leg," answered 17, "then I brought you back and wrapped your cuts and bruises." "oh," said Pan. 17 got up from his spot and went into the kitchen and got breakfast. 17 came back with two plates filled with eggs, hash, and toast with two classes of orange juice. Pan grabbed a fork and started to dig into her food. Once she finished 17 hadn't even started on his plate. "Wow you eat really fast, Pan," said 17 surprisingly. "Sorry, I haven't eaten in a while," Pan said drinking her orange juice. "So what happened to your arm and your leg," asked 17 pointing to her arm and leg. Pan took a deep breath and started, "Well I was on my way to meet Trunks at Capsule Crop. when he came up and attacked me. Then he said 'I don't want to see you anymore and i think we should break up.'" Once Pan finished she burst into tears. "O Pan," said 17 as he moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Is it alright if I can stay with you for a while," asked Pan as she looked up from 17's chest. "You can stay as long as you would like," answered 17. "Ok," said Pan, "is it alright if you can come back to my house with me to get some stuff." "I would love too," said 17, "do you want me to carry you there, Pan?" "Yes, please," answered Pan. So 17 picked up Pan and flew out of the house toward Pan's. About 45 mins. they arrive and 17 sets Pan down and knocked on the door. When Gohan heard a knock from the door he stood up and walked to the door and opened it. 


	4. Chapter 4

Gohan opened the door and saw Pan leaning on 17. He had a surprised look when he saw Pan covered in bandages. "Who is at the door," asked Videl as she came towards Gohan. Gohan moved out the way for Videl to see Pan and 17. "Hi mom and dad," Pan said tiredly. "Both of you come in before it gets cold," said Gohan. Both 17 and Pan came inside and went into the living room and sat on the couch. Videl and Gohan sat on chairs across from them. "Why are you here Pan," asked Gohan, "aren't you supposed to be with Trunks?" Pan remained quiet and 17 answered, "She was but Trunks broke up with her than beat her and left her in the forest a couple of feet near my home." "Is that why she is wrapped with bandages?" asked Videl. "Yes ma'am," said 17 while putting his hand on Pan's. Pan looked up at 17 and smiled. Gohan left the room to get drinks and after he left Pan asked, "Mom is it alright if i can stay with 17 for now on." "As long as if it is alright with him," answered Gohan as he came in with some drinks. Pan and 17 decided to stay for a little longer before they left. But when they decided to leave it was late. "You should stay tonight and leave tomorrow morning," said Gohan, "17 there is a quest room next to Pan's room for you to stay in." "Thank you, Gohan," said 17. 


	5. Chapter 5

~That Night~ There was a knock on the quest room door and 17 got up and answered it. When he opened the door there stood Pan. 17 allowed Pan onto the room and closed the door. Both of them sat on the bed. "Pan aren't you supposed to be sleeping," 17 asked. "Yea, but I have to ask you a question," answered Pan. "Couldnt it wait until morning," asked 17 as he yawned and stretched. " No," said Pan. "Alright ask way," half annoyed half tired 17 said. "Do you love me," asked Pan. 17 sat up and thought over the question and then looked at Pan. He moved towards Pan and closed his eyes and then passionately kissed her. Pan moaned and laid back and broke the kiss. She told 17 that they had to sleep. So 17 kissed her forehead and feel asleep. 


	6. Chapter 6

Pan woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. She turned around to see her boyfriend asleep with his arms wrapped around her waist. Pan shook 17 to get him to wake up. He mumbled something about food then his eyes slowly opened. "Good morning, Panny," said 17 as he kissed her forehead. "Morning, hun," said Pan, "come on Dad is making breakfast and Im really hungry." "Alright let's go and eat some breakfast," said 17. When 17 and Pan arrived downstairs they saw Videl, Gohan, and Trunks sitting at the table. All three of them looked up and saw 17 and Pan walk in. Trunks got up from his seat and started to walk towards Pan. Before he could reach her 17 stood in front of her. "Get out of my way, Android," Trunks says bitterly. "Why should I," asked 17. "Because she is my girlfriend," says Trunks as he crossed his arms in front of chest. Pan came around 17 with a mixture of confusion, hate, and anger. "What do you mean I'm your girlfriend," yelled Pan. 17 grabbed her shoulder and whispered in her ear to pack the things that she needs for his house. After a few hours after Trunks was told to leave and Pan and 17 were about to leave but Pan wanted to say good-bye to her parents. 


	7. Chapter 7

17 and Pan arrives at his cabin. They both walk into the cabin and Pan sets her stuff on 17's favorite arm chair. There was a knock on the door. 17 went to go and get the door. Pan went upstairs and unpacked her bag in 17's room. At the door was Marron. "Hay, Uncle," said Marron gleefully. "Hay, Marron, come in," says 17. "So, whats up," asked Marron. "Well...," answered 17 as Pan came downstairs. "Hay, Panny," said Marron as she gave her a hug. Pan hugged back. "How are you," asked Marron. "Fine," answered Pan looking at 17 then back to Marron. Pan, Marron, and 17 went to the living room and sat down. 17 sat in his favorite chair and Pan and Marron sat on the couch. "So, what happened to your arm and leg," asked Marron. "Well, me and Trunks broke up," said Pan sadly. "ohh," Marron said. 


	8. Chapter 8

"So, why are you here Marron," asked Pan as 17 brought some coffee from the kitchen. "O, um, I normally stay at my uncle 17's almost every weekend if I'm not to busy," answered Marron before she took a sip of her coffee. So, that night 17, Pan, and Marron went to sleep unknowingly they were being watched by Trunks. Then Trunks flew off from his hiding place and flew off to Capsule Corp. ~At Capsule Corp.~ Trunks arrived at Capsule Corp. and quietly walk in without his parents knowing that he was gone. Then the lights came on and Vegeta was standing there leaning on the door frame. Trunks winced in fear that his dad was awake. 


	9. Chapter 9

Trunks stood there motionless as his father starts walking towards him. Next thing he knows his father slaps him straight across the face. Trunks stumbles backwards onto the floor. "Why in Gods name did you bet up Pan," asked Vegetal, "you knew that she would be a good mate." "I don't know why," Trunks says weakly as he got up. He started to go to the stairs when Vegetal stopped him. "I'm very disappointed in you," said Vegetal as he walked up the stairs. Trunks followed suit and went to bed. ~3 Months Later~ At 17's Cabin Pan woke up the next morning in 17's arms happily. Pan shifted so she could see his sleeping face. She smiled and cuddled close to his body and closed her eyes. "I'm soo glad me and him are dating, he is so sweet to me," said Pan, "17 is so much better than Trunks was, he doesn't smack or hit me either." Pan looked up and kissed 17 on the nose. 17 started to steer then open his eyes slightly. Pan closed her eyes and act like she is sleeping. "I know that you are up, Panny," said 17 as he got out of bed and put a shirt on. Pan sat up and grumbled and put her arms on her shirt. "Get back and put your arms around me, this room is freezing you know," said Pan. "I'm sorry that you are cold but it is the beginning of summer, and I need to go and make some breakfast," said 17. Then he opened the door and went downstairs to the kitchen. Pan got out of the bed and got dressed. She went downstairs and sat on the couch and turned on the TV. "Hay, Panny," said 17 as he sat down and kissed her cheek. Pan let out a content purr like sound as 17 pulled away. 


	10. Chapter 10

17 and Pan were sitting on the couch when they heard a noise coming from outside. Both of them got outside to see what was making all the noise. When they saw who it was Pan had a stern look on her face. The person got up and looked around and noticed Pan and 17 standing there. The man moved closer to them and then stopped. "What are you doing on my property," asked 17. "This is your property," the man said tiredly. 17 nodded as he looked at the man. After what is seemed like an hour 17 told the man to pack his things and leave. The man did as 17 said and left. Pan and 17 both walked inside and cleaned up their mess in the living room and laid on the couch together. "Pan," asked 17, "can i ask you a question." While he was waiting for an answer he pulled out a small velvet box. "Sure, sweetheart," said Pan. "Will you Marry me," 17 asked. Pan gasped as she saw the ring and how that 17 proposed. "Yes, I will," Pan answered with tears in her eyes from being happy and excited. 17 turned Pan around and kissed her passionately. 


End file.
